Injection molding systems powered by hydraulically driven actuators have been developed having drive fluid bleed mechanisms that communicate at all times during an injection cycle with both the downstream and upstream fluid drive chambers of the actuator as shown for example in FIGS. 6, 7 and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,870.